The umbilical cord of newborn infants is a very sensitive area during the first weeks of life. Doctors recommend minimizing contact with this area during the healing process. As such, some absorbent articles have been provided with a cutout in the front portion of the article to accommodate the umbilical cord area. However, some of the currently available cutouts may have stiff edges that may occasionally rub against the umbilical cord. Thus, there is a need for a waist relief feature having a soft edge to minimize irritation and a need for a method to make said feature.